The Worst Smash Halloween Ever
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: When the costumes the Smashers are wearing become real, Luigi and the Ancient Minister has to rally the remaining non-costumed people. Meanwhile, they must also face up against a dangerous force that wishes to take control of the castle... [FINISHED]
1. The Curse

_The Worst Smash Halloween Ever_

_by HyperInuyasha_

_A/N: Oh hey look a Halloween fic. I'll see if I can actually finish this by the time Halloween rolls around._

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: The Curse<em>

* * *

><p>The Ancient Minister hummed to himself as he crossed the halls of the Smash Castle. Everything was decorated for Halloween, with dimmed lights for good measure. Every holiday, the Smashers take the holiday and epicize it, in order to make holidays more fun. For example, on Easter, they went giant Easter Bunny hunting. The Ancient Minister assumed that it was nonsense until they came back with 10 giant bunny corpses, whose blood was made of chocalate. He couldn't wait to see what the Smashers were going to do for Halloween. A grand trick-or-treating quest across the entire universe? Doing battle with the Great Pumpkin? With people that's so creative and insane, the possibilities were endless.<p>

That's when a Primid ran in to ruin his day.

"Sir! Thank goodness I just caught you! Are you by any chance planning to wear a costume?" asked the Primid.

"I AM A ROBOT. WHAT NEED WOULD I HAVE FOR A COSTUME OTHER THAN MY ANCIENT MINISTER CLOTHES?"

"Good..."

"WHY DID YOU ASK THOUGH?"

"It's... we've been cursed..."

"CURSED?"

"Remember that curse Tabuu put on the Smashers in his dying moments?"

* * *

><p>Tabuu began to explode in a colorful fashion, screaming as the Smashers cheered. "Be happy now fools, but when Halloween comes you'll pay... <strong><em>YOUR COSTUMES WILL BECOME REAL! BEWARE!<em>**" He then released a blast, which went through all of the Smashers, making them glow red. However, they did not notice for they were to busy rejoicing.

* * *

><p>"...YOU'D THINK I WOULD REMEMBER SOMETHING LIKE THAT." murmured the Ancient Minister.<p>

"We have to take action sir! If any Smasher puts on a costume, they'll become the thing that they're wearing!" yelled the Primid.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A CLICHE'D HALLOWEEN PLOT."

"I know... but combine that with the powers the Smashers already have and their very, very, very questionable sanity..." pointed out the Primid. ROB tried to process this... and his artifical eyes opened wide as he realized the horror of this.

"OH MY GOD. I NEED TO GET TO THE INTERCOM ROOM BEFORE SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENS!" yelled the Ancient Minister. He flew down the halls, suspiciously passing no one as he got to the intercom room. Pressing a button, he yelled into the mike, "ATTENTION SMASHERS! DO NOT PUT ON YOUR COSTUMES!"

Unfortunately, at least half of the house failed to hear him. That's because they already put their costumes on about 5 minutes ago. Let's go rewind those 5 minutes, shall we?

* * *

><p>The Ice Climbers put on elegant gothic clothes; a black overcoat for Popo and a gothic lolica dress for Nana. They were dressing up as Hansel and Gretel from Black Lagoon. The only thing left was their wigs.<p>

"Nana, do you feel as if something bad will happen once we put our wigs on?" asked Popo.

"That sounds like a bad fan-fic Popo." scoffed Nana. Both of them put their wigs on... and their eyes glowed as the personalities of their costumes merged with their personalities. Nana looked up, smiling like a complete lunatic. "Hey brother... I have an idea."

"Yes?" answered Popo, sporting a similar slasher smile.

"**Let's kill everyone.**" said Nana. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a large assault rifle as Popo pulled out a battle axe. They left their room, giggling evilly.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Luigi! Where's your costume? This is a package deal!" yelled Bowser. He, Peach, and Mario all had Pokemon themed costumes: Mario had a costume that was all feathered as he was going to be a Combuskin, Peach had all of the parts for a Gardevoir costume, and Bowser had painted himself blue and was putting the finishing touches for his Blastoise shell. Luigi however had no costume because he's a loser.<p>

"Hey! It's not because I'm-a loser! The costume store was-a closed!" whined Luigi.

"At least ask Red for his Pokemon Trainer hat. I'm sure he could oblige." said Peach.

"Fine." said Luigi, grumbling as he left the room.

"Hurry up-a Luigi!" called Mario. The three Mario characters put on their costumes...

* * *

><p>"Falcon? I'm here for the money you owe me. I need to buy bags for my Pikmin so they can carry the delicious sweets!" said Olimar. He came into Captain Falcon's room, which was dark for some reason. "Hello? Are you here?"<p>

"Behold..."

"What? Falcon? Where are you?" asked Olimar. Then a spotlight appeared in the middle of the room. Captain Falcon stood in the middle of the light, but he was clearly no longer himself. His helmet was off, his hair dyed blue. He did not wear a shirt of any kind and instead wore a badass cape. He posed, pointing a katana at Olimar.

_"I AM KAMINA!_"

* * *

><p>Pikachu walked toward Red's room. He wanted to ask Red for his hat so he could imitate his dear owner Ash Ketchum. But he didn't want to tell anyone that. That's when Luigi ran by, screaming.<p>

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" screamed Luigi. Pikachu rolled his eyes as the green plumer ran down the dark halls.

"What a baby." muttered Pikachu. He then spotted a tall figure in the darkness. "Yo! Red! Can I borrow your ha-"

_"honk HONK honk_"

"...Uh..."

"HONK. hey motherf***er. _=0)_" greeted who Pikachu assumed was Red.

"Uh... Red? Are you okay?"

"OF COURSE. we're all okay in a matter of speaking. _HONK HONK HONK_." Red stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black shirt with a strange symbol on it, clown pants, a messy wig, and two troll horns coming out of his head. And in his hands, he was holding a club. "kneel motherf***er."

"OH GOD"

* * *

><p>More and more transofrmations occured through the house. Some Smashers didn't transform though. This was mainly attributed to the fact that either A, they didn't wear a costume to begin with, or B, their costumes were so crappy that the curse didn't know what to make of them. Fast forward 5 minutes, and the Ancient Minister just floated silently. No noise was happening in the castle. He prodded the intercom button again.<p>

"HELLO? ANYONE THERE LISTENING TO THIS?" asked the Minister. Suddenly, the castle errupted in noise: machine gun fire, someone yelling in a really loud voice, Pokemon speak, honking noises, roaring noises, and various other noises that went along with a symphony of screams. A walky-talky that was attached to the Minister (being a robot had it's benefits) started chattering.

"MINISTER, HELP-" screamed a voice, getting silence by a machine gun.

"THEY WERE ALREADY MAD TO BEGIN WITH! NOW IT'S WORSE! WORS-"

"honk HONK"

"OH GOD THE BLEEDING! MY SPECIES SHOULDN'T HAVE BLOOD IN THEM!"

"BLASTOISE!"

"**UBOAAAAAAAA**"

"SAVE US!"

The walky-talky went dead. The Ancient Minister sweatdropped. He had built in sweat makers for occasions such as this. That's when he began to feel an emotion that he thought he never had: fear. He decided to talk into the intercom again.

"ANYONE THAT'S NOT A SMASHER ALIVE OUT THERE?" asked ROB. No response. Gulping, he found it best to lock the door. Then his built-in walkie-talkie jumped alive.

"H-H-Hello?" said a voice. He immediately recognized the voice as Luigi and quickly answered.

"LUIGI? ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE RESPOND!"

"Y-Yes I'm okay. Popo... he was-a chasing me with-a axe. T-Then I heard the screaming and..." Luigi fell silent.

"LUIGI?"

"CURSE YOU UBOA! CURSE YOOOU!"

"LUIGI, FOCUS. NOW LISTEN CLOSELY. A CURSE HAS BEEN CAST ON THE SMASHERS. ANY COSTUMES THEY WEAR WILL BECOME REAL. NOW... I NEED YOU TO GATHER EVERYONE WHO ISN'T WEARING A COSTUME AND MEET ME BACK HERE. WE'RE EITHER GOING TO REGROUP AND FIGHT BACK, OR JUST WAIT THINGS OUT UNTIL THE MORNING."

"A-ARE YOU-A CRAZY! I WAS ALMOST KILLED-A BACK THERE!"

"I KNOW. BUT I'M RELYING ON YOU."

"Wait, really?" said Luigi, his tone suddenly hopeful.

"NOT REALLY. BUT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE CONTACT WITH, AND I DON'T WANT TO CALL EVERYONE'S ATTENTION TO THE INTERCOM ROOM MORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE."

"...Oh. B-but don't worry! You can-a depend on me!"

"GLAD TO HE- OH DEAR THERE'S FOOTSTEPS OUTSIDE MORE DOOR. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER." the Minister cut off the walkie-talkie as he heard steps outside the door. Then he heard a giggling voice as it walked away, planning to torment him later. The Minister was still scared though. Either the voice would come back and actually try to kill him, or another costumed Smasher would appear soon. If he had breath, he would be inhaling and exhaling rapidly right about now.

So far, this Halloween isn't turning out so great.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>honk =0)<em>


	2. Killers and Cake

_Chapter 1: Killers and Cake_

* * *

><p>Luigi peered out of the cabinet he was hiding in. He looked to the left and gasped: it was Popo and Nana. Popo hid the axe he was chasing Luigi with earlier in his overcoat. Nana had a large present slung over her shoulder. Applying video game and fanfiction logic, Luigi realized that whatever is in there is not good. He looked to the right and widened his eyes. It was Sonic, who would be unfortunate enough to meet up with the two. Sonic decided to go as Tails, so he stuck a yellow tail on himself. However he lacked yellow paint, so he couldn't paint himself completely. Therefore, the curse assumed that it's just normal Sonic with a tail on his end.<p>

"Hey you two! We need to get out of here! Everyones gone crazier than usual!" said Sonic.

"Oh, we can't escape yet. We still have something to do." said Popo.

"And what's that?"

"We still need to kill everyone, including you. We're not doing it because we have to though. We're doing it because it's** fun**." said Popo. He took out his axe. Sonic suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Hey, uh... I have a... thing to do." said Sonic, trying to step backwards. However, Nana quickly covered his exit, leaving Sonic trapped in the middle of the hallway while Luigi watched through the cabinet. Yeah, someone put a cabinet in the hallway.

"Oh you can't leave yet. You have the honor of being our first victim." said Nana. With a smile, she took off the gift wrapping, revealing that inside the gift was a large rifle. "Ready to kill brother?"

"Ready sister."

_"I REGRET NOTHING EXCEPT SONIC NEXT-GEN!_" screamed Sonic. Luigi covered his eyes as Nana opened fire. All he could hear was Sonic's screaming and Popo and Nana's psychotic laughter. Soon, it was over. Sonic's blood stained everything, leaving his trophy in the middle of the mess. Popo tried to hack the trophy to pieces, but to no avail.

"Sister, I wish we got a shot at those Primids. Unlike the Smashers, we could actually chop their limbs off." whined Popo.

"Don't worry! There's probably one hiding somewhere... like in this cabinet!" Luigi widened his eyes as Nana walked over to the cabinet. Luigi looked around for a weapon he could fight with. Instead, he found a cloaking device, which was just as good. He cloaked himself the moment Nana opened the cabinet door. "Sorry brother. No one's in here. But let's get going. There's a whole castle full of people to kill! It's a kill or be killed world, so let's keep killing!"

"Yaaaay!" And so the brother and sister trotted off, leaving behind Sonic's trophy. Wow. Kids these days. Luigi waited to make sure that they were gone before jumping out of the cabinet and reviving Sonic.

"AAAH!" screamed Sonic. He realized that Luigi had just revived him. "...Ahem. I wasn't screaming just now. Only losers scream."

"...Yeah. Sonic, you have to-a help me find-a the others!" said Luigi.

"...Why should I?"

"I don't know-a... because they're friends?"

"These freaks are friends?"

"You consider us as freaks? Are you forgetting that we-a invited you here?"

"..."

"Sheesh. Talk about ungratefulness-a."

"There's still someone alive sister." said Popo's cold voice. He and Nana were back, weapons out.

"HOLD ON TO ME!" yelled Sonic. Luigi grabbed onto Sonic as Nana began firing her gun. Using his superior speed, he outran every bullet. Somehow. He kept running until they were a safe distance away from them. "Alright, I'll help find the others. I was just loopy earlier due to lack of blood. Can you forget the whole 'freak' thing?"

"...Sure..."

* * *

><p>ROB came out of his Ancient Minister suit. He would be more productive in his normal form. Considering that this was the only intercom room in the house and that a lot of people would dress up as villains or monsters, someone would eventually come and get him.<p>

"COME ON. THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY OUT." muttered ROB. He was definitely not stepping out into the hallway. He would go into the vents, but the vents would be a bit obvious and there would probably someone stalking up there.

"_You wish to get out?_" said a computerized voice. ROB had no idea who it was, but decided to play along.

"YES."

"_There is a secret door. To open it though, you must pass the Apeture Science Testing Initiative._"

"WAIT, WHAT?"

Then a laser appears, streaking across the entire room. Several cubes that would be used to harness and direct the laser fell out of the ceiling. ROB had no time for weird puzzle shit.

"ISN'T THERE A MORE PRACTICAL WAY TO GET OUT."

"_No._" ROB sighed and tried to compute up a puzzle solution. While he did that however, he began to hear voices in the hall.

"_My father has killed me.._" sang Popo.

"_My mother is eating me..._" sang Nana.

"_My brothers and sisters sit under the table._"

"_Picking up my bones, they will bury them..."_

_"Under the cold marble stone..."_

"What should we do to ROB brother?"

"I know. How about we disassemble him and make him into a Wii?"

"That sounds fun!"

ROB gasped. He did not want to be turned into a Wii. So he decided to say, screw this puzzle, and directed the laser at the door. Popo hacked the door to pieces with his axe... only to get hit by the scalding hot laser. Taking the initiative, ROB fired his eye laser thing at the designated place where he was supposed to direct the laser. Luckily, the thing operating the puzzle mistook his laser as the one he was supposed to redirect, so the secret door opened. ROB quickly ran in as it closed.

* * *

><p>Samus was angry. She decided to go out as GlaDOS for Halloween. She painted her shoulders and knees to look like Personality Cores and tried to paint the rest of her armor to resemble GlaDOS's body. She did it good enough that the curse accepted her costume and changed her into GlaDOS. The moment the curse took effect, Samus broke into the castle's security room and took control of the entire system. To her disappointment, there was a stunning lack of neurotoxin. There were still tests and puzzles though. Yes, the puzzles were there before Samus took over. Don't question it.<p>

"_How dare you find a smart-ass solution to my test. ROB, I swear, if I find a way to kill you, I will._" said Samus in a robotic tone. She took control of the intercom.

"_Attention. I am GlaDOS, Apeture Science's representitive. This man you call ROB has done the worse crime: cheat on a puzzle._" said Samus over the intercom. Everyone in the castle, good or evil, gasped. "_I will offer cake to the one who finds ROB and brings him to me. That will be all._"

* * *

><p>"You hear that sister? Killing that comes with a prize!" said Popo.<p>

"But she said that she was the one to kill ROB..." pointed out Nana.

"Yeah, but she said nothing about 'playing' with him!" said Popo. If you hear Popo and Nana say 'playing', that's bad. To the characters they're representing, 'playing' means torture. And torture is not nice.

* * *

><p>"What? How dare he cheat! A real man does not cheat! I, Kamina, will find ROB and bring him to justice!" yelled Captain Falcon.<p>

"Are you sure you don't need medication... at all?" asked Captain Olimar.

* * *

><p>"HOLY F***. free cake for getting this guy? SOLD!" said Red. He was in the process of beating Pikachu to death, but with the promise of cake lingering over everyone, who would take the time to kill Pikachu?<p>

"If I can ever feel anything ever again, I'm coming after you Red.." coughed Pikachu.

* * *

><p>The Pokemon-ized Mario cast didn't care because they're Pokemon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>UBOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the most evil and heinous villain in the castle fondly regards current events from his safe location.<p>

* * *

><p>"...The promise of cake makes it convincing..." said Sonic.<p>

"Must... resist... cake..." said Luigi. "Wait, no! I'm-a the hero! I'm not-a the sidekick! It is my duty to protect everyone, no matter how much I-a want to wet myself!"

"Er, what?"

"Because, I'm-a scared and... ...forget I-a said that." said Luigi, embarrassed. "Now, let's a go!"

And so, Luigi and Sonic went off to search for any non-costumed Smashers. They walked carefully through the halls, careful not to make a sound. Whenever they heard footsteps, they would hide behind the nearest thing. Most of the time though, the source of the footsteps would belong to the Ice Climbers or Red, who was constantly making honking noises while making death threats. They occasionally passed a weird looking Pokemon, but decided not to interact with it in case it's wild. After 30 minutes of searching, they came across the kitchen, where they decided to take a break.

"I'm going to-a grab a snack! Do you-a want anything?" asked Luigi, heading to the fridge.

"See if they got a chili-dog!" yelled Sonic.

"Okay. Turn off-a the lights so no one would-a think someone's in here." said Luigi. Sonic flipped the lightswitch, which triggered someone to fall from the ceiling.

"**UBOAAAAAAAAA**"

"OH GEEZ!" screamed Sonic, fainting on the spot. Luigi recognized the figure as Jigglypuff, who painted her face to look like the creature Uboa from Yume Nikki. Luigi, upon hearing her screaming, finally wet himself. Trying not to slip on his... mess, he quickly ran for the lightswitch and flipped it on. Jigglypuff was nowhere to be seen.

"Sonic? Are you-a okay?"

"Uhhh... Amy, don't leave me for Knuckles..." moaned Sonic in his unconscious state. Luigi looked up to see a vent. Luigi assumed that Jigglypuff was stalking around in the vents and would drop down when she saw someone turn off a light. Deciding that it was best to leave the lights on, Luigi went back to the fridge and opened it up. To his pleasant surprise, there was cake. Luigi took out the cake and began eating it with a fork, not caring about knives or plates or anything like that. Then...

"_Attention Smashers. This is GlaDOS again. The Smasher Luigi has decided to eat the cake early. Please kill him. I would still like ROB to be delivered to me for 'testing'. Thank you for collaborating with Apeture Science._" said the one who calls herself GlaDOS over the intercom. Luigi choked on his cake. Great, now everyone will be coming to kill him. Luigi looked up to the vents to see if Jigglypuff would terrorize them, but it seems that either she's too busy stalking someone else or did not care about the cake (which was highly unlikely). Taking Sonic with him, he scurried out of the kitchen before anyone could come after them.

* * *

><p>"LUIGI, WHY MUST YOU BE A FAILURE." thought ROB openly after hearing the announcement. The secret passage had lead him to one of Smash Castle's roofs, where he was safe unless someone patrolling on a bridge saw him. Unfortunately, that was the case.<p>

"There he is! Murder him for the cake!" yelled a voice. On a bridge was Wolf, Toon Link, and Snake. They began firing a barrage of projectiles at ROB, most of them not reaching him.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR HER? THE CAKE IS ALL GONE!" yelled ROB, annoyed. "AND I'M THE GOOD GUY HERE! YOU CAN"T TRUST GLADOS OR WHOEVER SHE IS! ROBOTS CANNOT BE TRUSTED!"

"You're a robot too!" pointed out Toon Link.

"WAIT, LET ME REPHRASE TH-" ROB was then hit by a missile fired by Snake. "OUCH. SERIOSULY, WERE YOU NOT HEARING HER JUST NOW!"

"Since she's a robot, that means she can't be trusted. That means her statement about Luigi eating the cake is a lie." theorized Snake.

"HAS IT OCCURRED TO ANY OF YOU THAT THE PROMISE IN THE FIRST PLACE IS A LIE?" pointed out ROB.

"...He has a point." agreed Wolf. The trio decided to stop firing at ROB for a minute to try and figure things out. ROB looked around for a quick escape route. However, there was no available escape route. Either he had to go back through the secret passage, where someone may be pursuing him by now, or go down to the bridge and face three idiots. ROB tried to think of what to do...

"Combusken!" yelled Mario, jumping out of the secret passage. ROB was not sure how Mario got through, especially since he's a Pokemon. But by now, he learned to stop questioning things. "Quick Attack!" The not-Combusken attempted a Quick Attack, missing ROB completely... and falling down onto the bridge.

"Pfft... AHAHA! Mario thinks he's a Pokemon! Anyone got a camera?" asked Wolf. Mario growled unhappily.

"Flare Blitz!" yelled Mario. Calling upon his inner flame and his Pokemon powers, he successfully sets himself on fire... but since he was human and not Pokemon, the fire hurt him, causing him to run in circles. Wolf continued to laugh at his misery until Mario ran into him at full force, setting him on fire as well and sending him flying. Mario glared at the other two Smashers.

"Oh god! Run!" screamed Toon Link. They ran down the bridge until...

"_honk_"

"Other way!" yelled Snake. They decided that taking on Mario was better than fighting a crazy kid with a club. Wait, actually, fighting Red would leave them with a better chance at surviving.

"Combusken!" shouted Mario.

"HONK! =0)" greeted Red.

"WHY WON'T THIS NIGHTMARE END..." groaned ROB.

* * *

><p>"How dare he eat the cake! I will fight you Luigi! This I swear!" said Falcon, wandering the halls while waving around his katana. Olimar and his Pikmin followed closely behind, as they had a better chance of living if they stick with him. Luigi, who was around the corner from the hallway they were in, quickly ran the other way, dragging Sonic along.<p>

"You really need to-a lay off the chilly dogs..." groaned Luigi, having difficulty dragging Sonic.

"Sniff... Now my fans hate me. I'm going to die sad and alone..." said Sonic while he was still unconscious.

"Hey, one of my Pikmin is missing..." Luigi heard Olimar say. He turned around and to his horror, the missing Pikmin was right behind them. He began making squeaking noises, hoping to catch the attention of Olimar and Falcon. Luigi gasped. While they were both good guys, they both seemed to believe in GlaDOS and would probably try to kill him on the spot. "Oh! I hear him over here!"

"AAH! Go away little Pikmin!" said Luigi quietly. The Pikmin shook his head and continued to make noises. Luigi ran from the Pikmin, hoping to outrun it. But since he had to drag Sonic, the Pikmin could easily catch up with him. Luigi came across two large jars that could hold a full-sized person in them. Since no one would see him do this, Luigi kicked the Pikmin over so it wouldn't see what he was going to do. He stuffed Sonic in one jar while he jumped into the other. Captain Falcon and Captain Olimar finally caught up.

"Oh no! Rock, you're hurt! Who could have done such a thing!" cried Olimar. The intercom buzzed on again.

"_Attention, Luigi is continuing his crime spree, I repeat, he's continuing his crime spree. Just now, he has just kicked a Pikmin child. Please kill him as hard as you can. Avenge the Pikmin. Avenge the cake. That is all._" said Samus. Captain Falcon shook his fist.

"How could Luigi be so heartless to harm this child?" growled Falcon.

"We shall get revenge in the name of justice!" yelled Olimar. The two ran down the hallway, while thinking up of creative ways to kill Luigi. Luigi popped up from his hiding place and went back inside.

He was seriously considering ignoring his mission to hide in the jar for the rest of the night.

_To be continuing..._

* * *

><p><em>Wanted: Luigi. Dead. Award: The privilege of killing the guy that ate your beloved cake.<em>


	3. Song of Fire and More Fire

_Within a cemetery labeled, 'Mass Grave of Hyper's Terrible Ideas', a lonely story lies in a grave at the top of a hill. Suddenly, clouds start rolling in and it begins raining. Then, unexpectedly, a crash of thunder came from the sky and hit the grave. At first, nothing happened... but then the dirt at the surface started to break. A hand shot up through the dirt, clawing for life..._

_The story has been revived._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Song of Fire and More Fire<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as Luigi made sure the coast was clear, he got out of his pot and pulled Sonic out of his. Sonic was beginning to stir from his Uboa-induced unconsciousness.<p>

"Urgh..." groaned Sonic. "You better not tell anyone I got scared, or no one will let me hear the end of it." Sonic took a look around their surroundings, noticing that it was darker than it was earlier. "Man, how long was I out?"

Luigi thought about his answer. "I'm-a not sure. It feels like a year passed."

"Eh, that sounds ridiculous."

"Yeah... Right-a then, so we need to get-a back to uniting with the Minister..." Luigi felt like he didn't need to tell Sonic about the manhunt on him. Besides, deep down, Luigi actually believed that Sonic would turn him in himself. They started back on their quest of walking down the quiet walls. Luigi occasionally glanced at a security camera on the ceiling; he knew that Samus/GLaDOS was watching him, so he was a bit worried. Of course, she can't do much considering that the castle wasn't outfitted with neurotoxin emitters (or at least, he hoped it wasn't), however, she could still direct other people toward them.

...so why wasn't she announcing their location to the whole castle? ...Unless, they were already heading toward someone...

"Wait! Sonic, stop-a!" yelled Luigi, right before they were going to turn a corner.

"Why? What's the problem?" Sonic stopped in his tracks... which was a good thing because Captain Falcon just barreled through the hallway intersection, striking his katana down where Sonic would have been. Kamina Falcon turned his head, glaring at Luigi.

He pointed dramatically at Luigi. "Luigi! You will pay for your crimes!" he shouted. Sonic gave Luigi a confused look.

"What's he talking about? And why is he attacking us, isn't Kamina a good guy?" questioned Sonic.

"Well, I'm-a... sort of wanted by the entire castle." said Luigi sheepishly.

"..._What the hell did you do while I was knocked out?"_

"I just-a ate a cake, I swear!"

"_Enough talking_!" shouted Kamina. "Luigi, I've come here to beat the shit out of you!" Olimar walked to his side, panting.

"Falcon, I don't know how you achieved it, but your transformation somehow made you faster..." huffed Olimar. His Pikmin followed him in, all of them just as tired.

"Okay... this was-a fun, but we need to get-a going... bye!" said Luigi before he and Sonic ran off screaming. Captain Falcon was going to chase after them, but he took one look at Olimar's Pikmin and got an idea. He grabbed a handful of Pikmin and then chucked them at high speeds toward Luigi and Sonic. Combined with Falcon's sheer strength and Kamina's badassery, instead of simply hitting them, the Pikmin_ exploded into flames_, setting that end of the hallway ablaze. Olimar's jaw would hit the floor if it weren't inside a helmet.

"My... my Pikmin..." said Olimar, trying to keep himself from crying. The taller man started patting him on the back.

"It's okay. They died for the good of the world, so they died heroic deaths. ...So let's go report this in." Captain Falcon turned around to leave.

"B-B-But are you sure y-you got them?" sobbed Olimar.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." The two left the areas to report this in to Samus. Meanwhile, on the other side of the blazing hallway, Luigi and Sonic was crawling out of the flames, having managed to survive the hit. Good for them. Bad for Olimar though, who's Pikmin died for nothing. Their deaths will not be forgotten for at least five minutes.

"Since when did-a Pikmin explode?" questioned Luigi as he crawled away.

Sorry. Artistic licenses.

"You suck man." cough Sonic.

Well excuse me. Anyway, they managed to get away from the fire and started running away before the smoke could suffocate them. They kept running until they found themselves in the foyer of the castle. Luigi looked out through some windows and saw the courtyard stretching outside... and beyond the courtyard was the front gate, which lead to the outside world. Luigi was jumping excitedly. They still needed to find ROB, but they were almost out of this nightmare.

"Finally, we're almost out of here!" cheered Sonic. He shoved the door open and started running toward the front gate, not even caring about ROB (although, Luigi couldn't blame him). However, before he got halfway across, Sonic suddenly tripped over something and tumbled onto the ground. Luigi hurried over to help him up when something grabbed his leg. He looked down, trying to see what costumed horror they had stumbled across. However, much to his relief, it was just Wolf, who had broken all the bones in his body. Okay, he wasn't relieved about that part.

"Watch where you guys are stepping." growled Wolf.

"Wolf! How did-a you get down here?" said Luigi.

"And why are you on the ground? You could have got my face broken." complained Sonic as he sat back up. Wolf gave him a scowl and pointed up.

"I got knocked down from up there." said Wolf. The other two normal Smashers followed his finger and saw a battle happening on the walls surrounding the courtyard.

* * *

><p>ROB rolled backwards, shooting lasers and spinny top things at his pursuers. Mario and Red dodged them with ease, throwing their own attacks at ROB; some of ROB's machinery was already damaged from being clubbed, and it was also overheating because of Mario's Combusken attacks. Toon Link was already a trophy a Snake was bleeding out; ROB doubted that he could get around Gamzee Red and Combusken Mario to rescue them. He also doubted that he could survive any longer.<p>

Unexpectedly, ROB's built in walkie-talkie activated.

"ROB! Are you there!" ROB couldn't believe it; Fox was contacting him. He was not sure how he managed to do it, especially behind Samus' back, but he was glad to hear another person that wasn't out to kill him.

"FOX, WHAT DO YOU NEED?" asked ROB as he evaded another strike from Red.

"I need you and anyone with you to come to the computer room on the second floor of the castle. I have a deal for you."

"A DEAL? FOX, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THA-" The walkie-talkie got cut off. ROB had no idea why Fox needs him there or what this deal is about, but he sounded normal enough.

"ROB! Down here!" shouted a voice. ROB looked down and was surprised to find that the fight had led him to the courtyard walls. Down below, he saw Luigi, Sonic, and Wolf waving at him. ROB took one last look at Mario and Red before jumping off the wall, using his rockets to slow his descent. Red uselessly threw his clubs at him, which easily missed. However, Mario threw one last flame attack, which actually hit ROB from behind. His rockets suddenly stopped working and ROB spiraled down into the ground, forming a small flaming crater. Sonic ran over and picked him up.

"Get up man, we need to get out of here!" said Sonic, attempting to drag him toward the front gate.

"NO, WE CAN'T LEAVE YET. WE NEED TO GO TO THE COMPUTER ROOM ON THE CASTLE'S SECOND FLOOR. FOX IS EXPECTING US THERE." informed ROB.

"Fox?" questioned Wolf as he was lifted onto Luigi's back. "What does that chump want?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT WE SHOULD FIND OUT." said ROB.

"HEY!" shouted Red from the top of the walls. "How dare you motherfuckers ignore us? I'M COMING DOWN THERE TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU!"

"COMBUSKEN!" agreed Mario. The two jumped off the wall... and unsurprisingly broke all the bones in their bodies upon hitting the ground.

"...Let's-a leave them." said Luigi. The others unanimously agreed and they went back into the castle. They walked upstairs, facing no problems as ROB and Wolf shot every camera in sight. They located the computer room and entered. The room was dark, with he only sources of light coming from computer screens. Fox's silhouette stood in the back of the room, watching them.

"Don't forget to lock the door. It has reinforced locks." informed Fox. They gave Fox a baffled look, surprised that he knew that the room had better security than other rooms in the castle. They also noted that Fox had already taken care of the cameras in the room. ROB was nodding approvingly.

"YOU'VE ARRANGED A MEETING IN A NICELY SECURED ROOM AND YOU ALREADY TOOK OUT THE CAMERAS... NICE THINKING FOX. I'M SURPRISED THAT YOU'VE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH, BUT I'M GLAD THAT..." ROB stopped talking as Fox started to walk out of the shadows and into the glow of the computers; he began to realize that things were going to go horribly wrong. Fox was not dressed in his usual attire, instead wearing a suit with a black wig; in other words, Fox was wearing a costume.

"Let me re-introduce myself. You all may know me as Fox, but today, I go by a different name..." While Luigi, Sonic, and ROB watched in shock, Wolf was already getting out a weapon. Fox scowled and took a revolver out of his pocket; he pulled the trigger, shooting Wolf in the hand. Fox laughed as Wolf started crying in pain. He smirked at the others, keeping the revolver trained on them. "...my name is Tohru Adachi now, and you've just seen what happens to dumbasses that tries to cross me. So..._ let's get to business.._."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>After almost a year, I've went back to continuing this story! Yay! In case you were wondering, Fox was the evil person regarding current events in the last chapter. Originally, Fox was going to be a different villain (I've long since forgotten who that villain was supposed to be), but due to current events in my Persona 4 playthrough, I decided to turn Fox into Adachi. I seriously did not expect Adachi to be the killer, I mean, it makes sense in hindsight, but wow what that was a shocker. I'll probably get to writing the next chapter soon. And by soon, I mean 'not a year later'. Maybe the next chapter will be up next week. So, what is this deal Fox is talking about? What does Samus have to say about this? Find out in the next chapter!<em>


	4. New World Fool

_Woah, I actually kept good on my promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: New World Fool<strong>

* * *

><p>Luigi, ROB, Sonic, and Wolf stared blankly at Fox, or, what he wishes to call himself, Adachi. The fox looked casual and friendly, even when holding a gun at them; however, they could sense an evil glint in his eye. ROB finally decided to answer him. "WHAT IS YOUR DEAL ABOUT?"<p>

"It's a simple deal, really. I'll give you guys a safe refuge, but in return, you make me the leader of Smash Castle, even after Halloween is over." explained Fox. Everyone continued to stare at him blankly.

"...What the hell? Make you the leader? Why do you want that?" said Wolf, clutching his bleeding hand.

Fox laughed. "Because, me being the leader... would be rad as hell." He stopped laughing and glared at ROB. "Let's face it, the entire castle is shit; everyone is either crazy, or an idiot. You can't control that. After all, you think differently than the other Smashers, seeing as you're a robot; you have no emotion, and no one can relate to you. No one thinks of you as leader, shitlord."

ROB remained silent. Luigi however decided to defend him. "He-a too has feelings! He-a still cries about-a the other ROBs!" The robot was embarrassed, but it was indeed true; everyday he still mourns the ROBs lost during the Subspace Emissary incident. He still curses Tabuu for this; hell, he's even cursing Tabuu now for placing this curse on the Smashers.

Fox shrugged. "Who cares about ROBs? They would have eventually rusted away or simply broken down. Their lives are meaningless."

Suddenly, with blinding speed that shocked everyone, ROB punched Fox-dachi in the face. "SHUT UP. YOU'RE NOT ONE OF US. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.

But Fox didn't seem too annoyed about the punch. He grinned at them before clutching his head in clear pain. "Haha.. dumbass..." No one knew what to think of it. Until a ghostly apparition appeared behind Fox. "Attack, Magatsu Izanagi!" The apparition striked it's weapon against ROB, throwing him backwards and into Luigi.

"Wha-what is-a that?" said Luigi, with a tone made up of a mixture of fear and pain.

"It's my Persona. Seriously, you guys should do your research, it comes with the costume." said Fox. "Now, let's get back to discussing the deal. You see, as I said, everyone's either a dumbass or completely nuts, and you can't control it. So, what difference would it be if I were leader? Besides, it's possible that I can relate to these people and they might see me as a better leader than you."

"He might have a point you know. Idiots work better with other idiots." said Wolf, stating basic idiot logic.

"Exactly. So, if you agree to my deal now, I can keep you guys safe. Plus, I can heal you. What do you say?" said Fox. ROB looked at his robotic body; it was now exposing its circuitry, with its metal exterior completely busted.

But ROB declined. "I REFUSE TO ACCEPT YOUR DEAL. WE'RE JUST GOING TO WAIT UNTIL MORNING, WHERE EVERYONE WILL BE NORMAL AND YOU'LL STOP BEING AN INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS PSYCHOPATH."

Fox frowned. "You really should accept my deal. You don't want to mess with me."

"...Hey, hold on." said Sonic. He stepped toward Fox. "You may have that Persona thing, but it's still four against one! We will wipe the floor with you!" The others smiled and stepped toward Fox threateningly, with improved bravery.

"You can do that. Or..." Fox waltzed over to one of the nearby computers and picked up a microphone. The four normal Smashers then heard Fox's voice on the intercom, their bravery quickly getting replaced by dread. "Attention everyone! ROB, Luigi, Wolf, and Sonic are here in the computer room! Hurry up and kick their asses, will you?" Fox threw the microphone and gave a wave to the others. "So long, mincemeat."

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic ran at Fox, intending to take him down. The fox simply kicked the hedgehog to the side before he could attack. Fox started to move toward something in the back of the room: a television. Someone made a movement on the other side of the room, so Fox fired his revolver at the poor sap before jumping at the tv and phasing through it. "...Oh right. Adachi can do that. Are you guys alri- Luigi!"

For once, Luigi had decided to take a brave action and attempt to attack Fox. Unfortunately, this was the worse time for him to be brave because he was rewarded with a bullet in the stomach. "_Th-This... is the worse-a... Halloween ever..._" The green clothed plumber fell on the floor, bleeding. Meanwhile, ROB was turning to look at the door.

"I CAN HEAR FOOTSTEPS..."

"Isn't there another way out of here? Like the vents?" asked a desperate Sonic.

"NO. YOU SEE, THE COMPUTERS IN HERE CARRY VALUABLE INFORMATION, WHICH IS WHY I GAVE THE DOORS TO THIS ROOM THE MAXIMUM SECURITY TREATMENT. UNFORTUNATELY, I REALIZED THAT SOMEONE COULD CRAWL IN THROUGH THE AIRVENTS, SO I PUT MULTIPLE SMALL AIR VENTS INSTEAD OF ONE LARGE ENOUGH FOR SOMETHING TO GO INTO."

"Shit." said Wolf. He fell on his knees. "That's it. We're dead. If you excuse me, I'll just lay down on the floor."

Wolf may be right. Luigi was bleeding with a fatal wound, ROB is heavily damaged, and Wolf's body hasn't fully recovered yet and his hand was bleeding, so Sonic was the only fully functioning person present. Sonic considered finishing all three of them off and reviving them to a healthy state, but that would take too long. What were they going to do?

* * *

><p>Samus was running various possibilities through her head; what exactly is Fox up to? She was going to get her answer when Fox suddenly crawled out of one of the security monitors.<p>

"Oh hey. Sup." greeted Fox.

"_Fox, why are you-_"

"Adachi." He corrected.

"_...Adachi, what are you doing here?_" said Samus in an annoyed, robotic tone.

"I have a deal for you. I don't really want to, but I need to share this glorious privilege with you; I need you to team up with me to take control of Smash Castle." offered Fox. Samus was going to say something but Fox continued talking. "I know what you have to say, but if this works out, we can both rule over Smash Castle, even when Halloween is over. Together."

"._..You want me to rule Smash Castle with you?_"

"Hey, I needed to offer you something, or it just wouldn't be fair. Besides, you and I both know that you've wanted to take control from rotten old ROB. I remember you calling him a 'shitty leader', and 'someone not fit to rule'." remembered Fox.

"._..If my old memory serves, 'normal' you isn't exactly leader material either._" But Samus sighed. Deep down, under her GLaDOS personality, she knew that she would be interested in ruling over everyone. She may have to share it with Fox of all people, but the idea still appealed to her. _"...Please explain what your deal entails, and how we're going to accomplish this._"

Fox grinned. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>The door to the computer room suddenly exploded in flames; following that a large gun was stuck in the entrance of the room and opened fire. Gunfire scattered throughout the room, destroying the computers and filling everything with lead. After several seconds of firing, the gun ran out of bullets. Nana entered the room, looking at the damage she did with sadistic glee. Then, Captain Falcon followed in after her, holding his katana in one hand and some Red Pikmin in the other. Popo walked in with them, holding a struggling Olimar.<p>

"Captain Falcon! I don't care if the costume you're wearing makes you think you're a hero! You're harming my innocent Pikmi- GACK!" Olimar was silenced when Popo started squeezing him.

"Shh... The dead is sleeping. You shouldn't disturb them." whispered Popo.

"Actually... I don't think I hit anyone brother." said Nana, looking a little disappointed.

"What?" The enraged fake Kamina chopped a computer in half with anger. "Where are those felons? _We need to bring them to justice!_" The three costume wearing Smashers spread out, looking around the room for any bodies. While their backs were turned, ROB emerged from the corner left of the door, having been hiding among already broken machinery (which gave Nana no reason to shoot at it). He slowly rolled out through the door and looked at a desk. In a small space below the front of the desk, Wolf, who was hiding behind it, gave ROB a thumbs up. The lupine picked up a bullet shell and threw it at a desk in the back of the room.

"Sis, Mr. Kamina, I heard someone over there." announced Popo. The small man in his hands knew that it was probably a distraction, but decided against telling the others, considering that they were holding him against his will and harming his precious Pikmin. While they went to investigate the noise, Wolf crawled out from under the desk and straight through the door. Sonic emerged from under another desk, carrying Luigi in his arms; the hedgehog ran out quickly without anyone noticing. Only when they were a good distance away from the room did they finally calm down.

"That was easy." commented Sonic.

"Mario... it's-a me, Mama Luigi..." droned Luigi.

"Where's the infirmary? This guy isn't doing so well."

"I still need to get patched up too." said Wolf.

"FOLLOW ME." said ROB. The robot led them through the halls, where they luckily had no encounters with any costumed Smashers; sadly, they didn't run into normal ones either. Were they all killed? They didn't really want to think about it. Soon, they reached a room with the familiar red plus symbol on it's door. ROB volunteered to go in before the others, and he was heard messing with something electrical. "ALRIGHT... YOU GUYS CAN COME IN NOW. I WAS TAMPERING WITH THE SECURITY CAMERA TO PUT IT ON LOOP. I DOUBT SAMUS WILL REALIZE THAT." The other three Smashers entered and started to relax a bit. Sonic treated Luigi's wounds before crashing out on a bed and Wolf bandaged up his hand.

"Hey, don't you need fixing up too?" said Wolf.

"REGULAR BANDAGES WON'T REALLY FIX THIS. THE MATERIALS THAT CAN FIX ME IS IN THE METAL SMITHING ROOM." said ROB.

"We have a what?" said Sonic.

"METAL SMITHING ROOM. THE SWORDSMEN OF THIS HOUSE USE IT TO REPAIR THEIR SWORDS, AND SOMETIMES OTHER PEOPLE USE THEIR FREE TIME TO MAKE PROJECTS THERE. I REMEMBER THAT SOMEONE MADE... OH WHATEVER. THE ROOM IS ON THE NEXT FLOOR, SO IT'S NOT WORTH MAKING THE TREK UP THERE." said ROB. He went over to the doors and made sure they were shut. "BESIDES, WE CAN JUST STAY UP HERE UNTIL MORNING COMES."

"W-Wait a minute..." said a slowly recovering Luigi. He picked up a medical scalpel and threw it... into a tv screen. "There. Now-a Fox can't-a get in."

"GOOD THINKING. NOW, WE HAVE TO START WORRYING ABOUT FOX. I PREVIOUSLY THOUGHT THAT SAMUS WOULD BE THE MOST DANGEROUS ADVERSARY, BUT FOX HAS PROVEN ME WRONG. UNLIKE SAMUS IN HER GLADOS FORM, FOX IS MOBILE AS ADACHI. HE CAN MOVE THROUGH TELEVISION SCREENS, HE'S ARMED, AND HE HAS SOMETHING CALLED A PERSONA. THE MOST DANGEROUS ASPECT ABOUT HIM HOWEVER IS THAT HE'S POWER-HUNGRY AND IS NOT LIKELY GOING TO STOP AT HIS ATTEMPTS TO SEIZE POWER." recapped ROB.

"Yeah... I'd hate to admit it... but Fox is actually a threat for once." said Wolf nervously.

"...Hey, you know, it would suck if Fox teamed up with Samus." said Sonic.

"Y-Yeah. If they-a did that, then we're-a practically dead." responded Luigi.

"WELL, I DOUBT THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN."

"_Attention._" The intercom was on. "_This is GLaDOS. I am pleased to announced that Aperture Laboratories has formed a merger with Tohru Takeover._" Sonic, Wolf, and Luigi dropped their jaws in horror before looking at ROB, who was trying to deny that he didn't jinx them.

"_Hello everyone!_" said Fox's voice. "_Hey, ROB, you're still out there, right? I have something to say to you. If you don't give us control of Smash Castle, you're dead. Not just you, but that weakling Luigi. And stupid old Sonic. And that asshole Wolf. You're all going to die. Sam- GLaDOS here is in the security room, and we're watching over the entire castle now. You can't escape us. It's better to turn yourself in now. In fact, if you don't do that until three o' clock, I'll be coming after you, and GLaDOS here will send everyone to help me out. So think about it, alright? You have three hours. So sit on that for a bit."_

"_You heard my partner. I'm sure that many of you out there are willing to collaborate with us, right?_" Various yelling noises were heard throughout the castle, which they were pretty sure were roars of agreement. "_ROB, when you're ready to surrender, please stand in the middle of the courtyard and wait to be detained by Aperture Laboratories' party escort bots._"

"_Woah, we have that?_"

"_No. Force of habit._"

"_...Wait, as soon as we turn back to normal, we can throw a party! It'll be totally sweet and everyone that helps us is invited!_" Fox's invitation spawned even more roars of agreement.

"_Yes. We will have everything but cake. We will be expecting your surrender ROB. If you don't... well, my partner pretty much summarized it. Thank you for your time._"

The intercom turned off. Behind ROB's back, Luigi, Wolf, and Sonic gave each other looks, wondering if they should turn ROB over to them...

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I have to admit, Fox-dachi is a pretty fun person to write. By the looks of things, I might be able to actually finish this story this Halloween. The joys of non-procrastination.<em>


	5. Tick Tock

_Amazing, after neglecting this story for a whole year, I managed to update it two weeks in a row. Miracles man. Miracles._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Tick Tock_

* * *

><p>The four remaining normal Smashers of the castle (minus Captain Olimar) waited around in the infirmary, hoping to just wait the whole thing out. Midnight had already passed, and to their disappointment, the curse did not end; apparently, the curse would only go away as soon as the sun was up, which meant five more hours of waiting. ROB then left for a bit to look for a way to escape, which gave the others the opportunity to talk among themselves.<p>

"So, what should we do?" asked Wolf.

"What should we do about what?" responded Sonic.

"ROB you moron! Look, we're up against an omniscient computer bitch, my rival that's gone batshit insane, two murderous children, a delusional superhuman, Pokemon, and a goddamn clown. Those guys will easily slaughter us... unless we hand ROB over to them."

"What? How dare-a you suggest that!" said Luigi in dismay.

"Do you want to die Luigi? _Do you?_" said Wolf, glaring at Luigi with a serious expression on his face.

Luigi hid under the blanket of the bed he's in. "N-n-no..."

"I'm actually with Luigi on this one. ROB may be a terrible leader, and I may not completely like you guys, but handing over one of your friends is not okay." said Sonic. Luigi was genuinely shocked at this behavior, considering that Sonic did not give a shit about the Smashers hours ago. "Besides... would you really like Fox to rule over you?"

Wolf shuddered. "No. I bet that idiot will force me to eat dirt..."

"Then let's not hand ROB over to them, alright?" Then, speak of the devil, ROB entered the room, looking a bit solemn.

"NANA'S GUARDING THE GATE IN THE COURTYARD, AND SHE WOULD TURN US IN AS SOON AS WE TURN UP. I'VE ALSO CHECKED THE OTHER EXITS OUT OF THE CASTLE; THEY'RE ALL WIRED WITH EXPLOSIVES. CAPTAIN FALCON IS ALSO WANDERING AROUND THE TOP OF THE CASTLE, SO HE WOULD SEE US IF WE TRIED TO FLY AWAY. SAMUS MOST LIKELY SAW ME WANDERING THE HALLS, BUT LUCKILY THERE'S NO CAMERA IN THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE OF THIS ROOM, SO WE'RE SAFE." ROB looked down at the floor. "WE'RE ALL TRAPPED HERE UNTIL MORNING... THAT IS UNLESS FOX AND SAMUS MAKE GOOD ON THEIR PROMISE TO DESTROY US AT 3."

Dread filled the room, with Luigi and Sonic starting to be unsure of their loyalties. But then, a rumbling noise interrupted their thoughts... "Wait a minute! We-a haven't eaten-a dinner yet!" Luigi realized as his stomach grumbled; the cake wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger. Sonic and Wolf were even hungrier.

"OH, YOU GUYS SHOULD GET SOME FOOD. I'LL RUN OVER TO THE KITCHE-"

"You don't need to man." said Sonic. "Besides, it's you they're really after."

"THAT... IS VERY KIND OF YOU..."

"Yeah! Just-a stay there, alright?" said Luigi.

"Sit tight, unless you do want to surrender." growled Wolf. The three Smashers left ROB all alone in the infirmary. The robot looked over at the broken tv set and remembered what Fox had said. He certainly didn't want to see Luigi, Sonic, and Wolf dead. After he made sure that they had left, ROB left the infirmary without a second thought and started to head to the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Luigi, Sonic, and Wolf left the kitchen, having eaten a satisfying amount of food from the fridge. They started to trek back to the infirmary, when suddenly...<p>

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHH-_"

"OH-A JEEZ!" cried Luigi.

"NOT AGAIN!" screamed Sonic.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" questioned Wolf. Uboa Jigglypuff had jumped down from the ceiling, screaming at them and completely scaring the shit out of them. Without thinking, they ran in separate directions, just trying to get away from the horrible thing. Wolf ran for a whole minute before he regained his composure. "Damn it, I can't believe I let that scare me." He smacked himself in the face and started to head in a different direction, secretly not wanting to encounter Jigglypuff again. He made his way to the infirmary, but halfway there, he saw a still perfectly sane (but maimed) Pikachu talking to a Gardevoir, who was actually Peach.

"...gardevoir." said Peach.

"...so that's where these freaks are keeping the others hoarded up, huh?" answered Pikachu.

"Voir."

"I know. I just wanted to go trick or treating, but no. Instead everyone's costumes become real and-"

Suddenly, something was thrown from the other end of the hallway: a Pokeball. It bounced right off of Peach's head and the surprised not Pokémon was condensed into the ball; a little noise came from the Pokeball, signaling that she got captured. Pikachu and Wolf looked down the hall, wondering who that came from. Suddenly, Red came barreling down the hallway, clubs in hand, which scared the Pokémon and pilot; Red was the one who had hit him off the castle walls in the first place. Before Pikachu could react, Red's Gamzee club slammed in his face, throwing his backwards and turning him into a trophy.

Red was picking up Pikachu's trophy and the Pokeball when he noticed Wolf. "hey. IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. how the motherfuck are you?"

"Er... fine..." said Wolf, doing a poor job of hiding his fear.

"DON'T BE SCARED MOTHERFUCKER. not until 3 o clock at least. I've been told not to hurt you. BUT WHEN THAT TIME COMES I'LL ENJOY SMASHING YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FACE IN AGAIN!" Wolf actually whimpered. Upon hearing that sign of weakness, Red laughed before turning and walking away. Wolf decided to run the fuck away.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Uboa. I haven't even played your game and I somehow know who you are..." muttered Sonic, trying to find an alternate route back.<p>

"BLASTOISE!"

"Hold still and let me catch you!" Sonic was curious what was going on, so he ran to the source of the noise. There, he saw Popo running around Bowser the Blastoise, trying to dodge the streams of water. The boy hit his axe against Bowser to do some damage before he took out a Pokeball and threw it at him. Bowser was briefly inside the container, but he burst out. "Darn it."

"BLAST!" Bowser's cannons pointed at Popo and sprayed water in his face. Popo washed out across the floor, his wig and coat coming off. The boy sat back up, but instead of heading back into the fray, he looked at himself, confused.

"What am I doing?" wondered Popo. An idea sparked in Sonic's head; they don't have to wait for morning for everyone to turn back to normal, they could destroy the costumes instead. Sonic ditched the boy, not caring that he'll get his ass beat by Bowser; he needed to tell the others this immediately!

* * *

><p>Luigi walked quickly down the halls, looking in all directions for a possible attack. He was trying very hard not to piss himself. Then, he heard a loud whirring noise, which scared him. "Aaaah! Don't-a hurt me!"<p>

"LUIGI, IT'S JUST ME." said ROB.

"Oh... Phew, for a second, I-a thought... wait..." Luigi gave him a curious look. "Why did you-a leave the infirmary?"

"...I... WAS GOING TO TURN MYSELF IN." explained ROB. Luigi looked at ROB as if he couldn't recognize him.

"Turn-a yourself in? Why would you-a do that?"

ROB tried to roll away, but Luigi blocked him. The robot sighed, looking at the ground solemnly. "...IT'S ALMOST THREE O' CLOCK. I DON'T WANT THEM TO HURT YOU GUYS. BESIDES, IT'S JUST ME THEY WANT. WHO KNOWS, MAYBE FOX AND SAMUS WILL TURN OUT TO BE GREAT LEADERS..."

"Are you-a kidding me?" said Luigi. "You may-a not be liked that-a much, but you're a competent leader! Fox would-a drive us into the ground, and Samus will run-a the place like a scary dictator! No-a offense to them." ROB looked up, feeling a bit better.

"YOU KNOW WHAT. YOU'RE RIGHT. I SHOULDN'T SURRENDER. HOWEVER, WE STILL NEED TO FIND A WAY TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT WITHOUT GETTING HURT." said ROB. Then, as if on cue, Wolf and Sonic ran in toward them, which resulted in all of them falling on the floor.

"Oof! Hey, Luigi, RO- wait, why are you out here?" said Sonic.

"NOT IMPORTANT. WHAT'S SO URGENT?"

"Alright, I found out that they're trying to capture all the Pokémon - aka those poor Mario saps - so they can use them against us." informed Wolf.

"Yeah, but I found out something else! I saw Popo fighting Bowser earlier and Bowser washed his costume away, which made Popo normal! If we can destroy or get them to take off their costumes, they'll turn back to normal!" explained Sonic. He made a confident smile. "This will be a piece of cake!"

"...OF COURSE, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE? HMM... BUT HOW CAN WE DESTROY THEIR COSTUMES?" asked ROB. The four Smashers stayed on the floor, thinking, until Wolf thought of something.

"We can burn their costumes." said Wolf, grinning devilishly.

"Oh! We could-a get some Fire Flowers to do-a that!" suggested Luigi.

"YES... THAT'S PERFECT. COME ON, FOLLOW ME. WE NEED TO GET AS MANY FIRE FLOWERS AS WE CAN." After they got off the floor, ROB once again led the other three Smashers, this time heading to the item storage room, which is where they keep all the items they use in the brawls. Briefly, they stopped moving and hid as Bowser ran by, getting chased by a re-dressed up Popo (as his costume wasn't completely trashed) and Captain Falcon; they heard the sound of a Pokeball making a successful capture along with Captain Falcon making a victory speech. Eventually, they reached the item storage room. Luigi and Sonic threw the doors open, ready to plunder the place...

...however, that plan crashed and burned to the ground when they saw a giant tv in the doorway. They immediately smashed the screen, not wanting Fox to come out of it. They then attempted to move the tv out of the way, but they found out that it was completely unmovable.

"That damn Fox. He anticipated this." growled Wolf.

"Luigi, can't you make fireballs?" pointed out Sonic.

"Yeah, but they-a aren't very strong..." sighed Luigi. "I guess the only thing to-a do is head back." The four Smashers went back to to infirmary, feeling defeated. They sat around for a few minutes, thinking of how to remove people's costumes during combat. Unfortunately, the only methods they could think of involved going up to them and ripping the costumes right off, which was incredibly risky. However, Sonic informed the others that he remembered seeing Samus paint her armor a few hours before the Halloween curse took effect; they didn't know how to reach Samus, but Luigi decided to fill a container up with water and planned to throw it at Samus, should he ever meet her. Then, they heard a loud ticking noise. Heads turned, looking up at the clock in the room.

It was now 3.

"_It is now 3 o' clock._" announced Samus' voice as it came over the intercom. "_ROB, your deal has expired. We will now forcibly extract you, and we will kill your companions. My partner, Adachi, would like to have a word."_

"_Hey, how are you guys? Scared? You should be. You four think you're so safe in that infirmary of yours. Well, you guessed wrong._" said Fox. The four Smashers in the room were shocked; how did Fox figure out where they were? _"I bet you guys are wondering how I found out where you were. Well, you see, after Samus saw you break the tv blocking the item storage room, I decided to check on every other TV in the castle. I jumped out of every tv I knew that existed in here... except the one in the infirmary of course. You idiots think you're so smart for smashing it, but no, you dumbasses just screwed yourself over. So, why don't you just hang around there and say your prayers until we come and beat the shit out of you, okay?"_

"...That.. wasn't a good-a idea after all." said Luigi as the intercom switched off.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><em>I plan for the next chapter to be the last one. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Remember to review! You don't have to, but I would appreciate the feedback!<em>


	6. Extermination

_**Final Chapter**: Extermination_

* * *

><p>"Wh-What are we-a going to do?" said a panicked Luigi, hearing the heavy footsteps heading toward them.<p>

ROB looked up, pointing out to the others that there was an air vent there. "I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF A LAST RESORT PLAN... BUT FIRST, WE HAVE TO ESCAPE UP HERE."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sonic. He summoned up a spring and jumped up into the air vents, leaving it behind for the others. Wolf immediately jumped on and followed him. Before Luigi and ROB could jump on it, a Pokeball flew through a glass window on the door. The Pokeball burst open, throwing out Mario the Combusken. The not-Pokemon wasted no time to set the place on fire. Luigi went up the vents, getting away from his brother. Before Mario attacked, ROB smacked him in the face and he fell to the ground, which gave the robot enough time to escape into the vents himself. A large column of flame came up into the shaft, but the Smashers were far enough away from it.

"WE NEED TO GO TO THE METAL SMITHING ROOM; IT SHOULD BE ON THIS FLOOR." said ROB as the four Smashers crawled through the vent.

"The metal smithing room? Why do we-a need to go-a there?" asked Luigi.

"REMEMBER THAT PROJECT I MENTIONED AWHILE AGO? WELL, IT MIGHT HELP U-" suddenly, the vents started to creak; at first, they believed that their weight was breaking it. But then, a sword burst through the metal, nearly impaling Wolf. Then, with one clean swipe, the sword sliced right through the shaft, cutting it in half. The vent shaft bent downward, which caused the four Smashers hiding in it to slide out, landing in front of Captain Falcon. The Kamina look-alike pointed his sword at them.

"Alright, it's time to come clean and surren-" said Captain Falcon. Before he could finish his little speech, Wolf clocked Captain Falcon in the face, knocking off his Kamina shades; Sonic quickly ran behind him and ripped off his cape and Luigi pried the katana from his hands while he was stunned. Luckily, Captain Falcon did not have Kamina's pants, only relying on the shades, cape, and sword to act as his costume. With those gone, Captain Falcon turned into his normal self.

"...YES! I AM CAPTAIN FALCON ONCE AGAIN!" laughed the man.

"Uh-huh, that's-a nice. Hey, Captain Falcon, if you-a run into a bunch of people wanting to kill-a us, can you fight them?" asked Luigi, hoping to use him to hinder the costumed horde.

"Sure, why not? I've actually been thinking of fighting a Blastoise! _Bring it on!_" shouted Captain Falcon, Falcon Kicking his way down the hallway just as the first of the costumed Smashers came. True to his word, he grabbed Bowser and judo-threw him at the others; Captain Falcon wasn't exactly sane when he was normal, but at least he was a good guy. The four Smashers headed toward the fabled metal-smithing room, hoping that this 'project' ROB mentioned could help them. They eventually found a room, which was emitting a metallic smell. As they opened the doors, they heard Captain Falcon screaming; it was a good thing that they had taken his costume pieces, otherwise, the other costumed Smashers would have restored Falcon back to Kamina. They ducked into the room, with Wolf blocking the door with a metal pole. Inside the room were anvils, hammers, ovens, and practically anything else used in metal smithing (or at least, this is what I think is used in metal smithing; do I look like a fucking blacksmith?).

"R-ROB! Wh-Where's is-a this project?" questioned Luigi.

"Is it a weapon? Please tell me it's a weapon." said Wolf as he reinforced the door with more metal poles. ROB rocketed up to a vault and opened it up. Upon seeing it, Wolf dropped his jaw in amazement. "You are kidding me. Is that..."

Inside the vault was a large suit of armor that resembled a pepper shaker, with metal studs decorating it. A non-functioning laser gun was attached to it. On top of it was a helmet with an eyestalk and two lightbulbs.

It was a Dalek costume.

"A Dalek costume?" said Sonic, recognizing the Dalek due to his experience in British media (see Sonic the Comic). "You're not wearing that, are you? You are aware that Daleks kill anything non-Dalek and that their lasers are faster than me, right?"

"YES, BUT IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO FIGHT THEM." ROB turned to point at yet another air vent. "I'LL GIVE YOU THREE A MINUTE HEADSTART BEFORE I PUT ON MY COSTUME. YOU THREE NEED TO FIND SAMUS AND DISABLE HER; LUIGI, YOU BROUGHT THAT CONTAINER OF WATER, RIGHT?" Luigi nodded, holding out said container. "GOOD. AFTER YOU'RE DONE WITH THAT, YOU GUYS NEED TO HOLD OUT SOMEWHERE UNTIL DAYTIME COMES, ALRIGHT?"

"Yo-You're sure this-a plan is going to-a work, right?" asked Luigi.

"OF COURSE IT WILL WORK. YOU GUYS SHOULD TRUST ME MORE. I AM YOUR LEADER AFTER ALL." said ROB. A loud banging was heard on the doors. One of the metal poles holding the doors was starting to bend. "YOU GUYS NEED TO GO. NOW."

"Right. Go kick their asses." encouraged Wolf. Sonic conjured up another spring and the three Smashers jumped into the vents. After a minute of loud banging, ROB finally decided to suit up...

* * *

><p>Fox watched as his followers slowly broke the doors. He grinned; his plan was coming to fruition. He lost Captain FalconKamina, but he still had enough people to overpower the four normal Smashers. ROB was the only one that can access the Smash Castle's private records, as well as the deed; as soon as he fell into his hands, he and Samus would be running the place. It would be a shame that he would lose his knowledge as soon as the sun came up, but hey, his normal self would still love ruling. As soon as the door was thoroughly damaged enough, he sent Jigglypuff up to the door, so he could give the Smashers inside a good scare before they slaughtered them.

Jigglypuff tapped the door before punching it open. "**_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-_**"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Everyone froze; they certainly didn't expect that. They also didn't expect for Jigglypuff to get blown backwards by a laser, turning into a trophy in mid-air. The trophy landed at Fox's feet as he looked up to see the threat.

"ALL NON-DALEKS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" declared ROB, decked out in Dalek armor.

"Shit!" said Fox, genuinely surprised. "Concentrate your fire! Waste him!"

* * *

><p>Samus watched the battle unfold on the security monitors. Red threw out Pokeballs, summoning Peach and Bowser to fight alongside Mario. Everyone was concentrating their fire at one spot in ROB's Dalek armor; for brief moments, the Dalek shield actually broke and a few hits went in. However, ROB still proved to be a formidable foe, as he was practically mowing right through them with his ray gun; fighters however instantly recovered with a simple poke to the trophy. Both sides were roughly neck and neck; would Fox and his followers break through the shield and beat ROB, or would Fox defeat all of them first? She was pondering this when she heard something fall behind her.<p>

"Surprise! Sorry we're late to the party!" announced Sonic as he, Luigi, and Wolf fell out of the air vents. Samus gave them a small glare before causing turrets to rise out of the ground.

"That.. was unexpected." admitted Wolf as the turrets trained on them.

"_This is a security room. Did you honestly think that there wouldn't be some form of defense?_" said Samus, who may or may not be rolling her eyes.

"Uhh..." stammered Luigi. He cleared his throat before confidently saying, "It doesn't-a matter! We're-a here to beat you, no matter how-a many things you throw at-a us!" Wolf and Sonic gave him a pat on the back for the decent speech.

"_Um, no. I don't think that will happen. You idiots have clearly forgotten another one of Adachi's abilities._" said Samus. She gestured at the security monitor. "_Take a look at the screen and see for yourself, you ignorant, little, fat heroes._"

The image on the monitor suddenly expanded, creating a huge image projected by all of the monitors on the wall. To their horror, the Smashers discovered that the costumed Smashers had one decent defense against Dalek ROB; Peach the Gardevoir's power reflected ROB's lasers. And so, all of the costumed Smashers were hiding behind a slightly annoyed Peach, continuing to take shots at ROB. While this image was depressing, the four Smashers in the security room were not sure what this had to do with Samus' argument. Then, suddenly, Fox looked up at the camera and gave a small smile. He stepped away from Peach, opening his arms wide, opening himself up to an attack. ROB immediately aimed for Fox and fired... but the laser went right through him. The image of Adachi fizzled and promptly disappeared.

"...Oh yeah. Adachi could do that too." commented Sonic.

"Then... where is he?" asked Wolf. The three pondered this for a second before they realized that they were standing in front of a wall made of monitors. They jumped backwards as a gun poked it's way through one of the screens and fired; it would have struck right through Sonic's head had he not moved. Fox crawled out of the screen, looking mildly annoyed.

"You guys are rather persistent pests, aren't you?" said Fox. He stood up, waving the gun at them. "Well, you guys are out of luck now! You guys are going to die here, along with your buddy ROB!"

"_You will be pumped full of lead, then you'll be dead._" mused Samus.

And so the battle for Smash Castle began. The turrets began to open fire on the Smashers. Wolf ran up to the front and used his reflector on the bullets; most of the bullets scattered around the room, but a few of them got returned to their senders and ended up destroying some turrets. Fox clutched his head and summoned his Persona again. Magatsu Izanagi flew at the Smashers, striking them with his weapon. Sonic managed to dodge the move and Luigi blocked the attack with the katana he got from Captain Falcon; Wolf however wasn't so lucky and he got a gash across his chest. Wolf fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding chest. He looked up and saw the turrets pointing back at him. Wolf reflected the next round of bullets before weakly getting up. He looked at the wall of monitors (some of them broken due to being hit by bullets) and saw that ROB was still having trouble in his fight; right below the wall of monitors, he saw a control panel, which controlled the castle's intercom system. Wolf dragged himself over to the controls, not caring that he was painting himself as an obvious target.

"Hey! Pokemon! We got full bowls of Pokeblocks in the mess hall, waiting for you!" announced Wolf. Mario, Bowser, and Peach grinned at this, recognizing Pokeblocks as a type of Pokemon food. The three cheered by saying their Pokemon names before trotting off, ignoring the battle. With two of their fighters no longer present along with their main defense, the costumed Smashers were now at a _major _disadvantage.

"WHERE THE MOTHERFUCK DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE GOI-" Red was interrupted as he got downed by a Dalek laser.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" yelled ROB as the costumed Smashers started to retreat. Wolf grinned, glad that he had turned things around; the grin promptly turned into frown when he turned around and saw the turrets pointing at him.

He gave one last look to Luigi and Sonic. "You two better kick Samus' and Fox's asses for me, alright?" The turrets fired, turning Wolf into a bloody mess; the turrets however did not outright kill him, not wanting to allow him the privilege of turning into a trophy and getting revived back to full health. Samus decided it would be best to leave Wolf at near death, so he would eventually die a slow death from blood loss.

"_And now it's your turn._" said Samus. Sonic and Luigi narrowly dodged the next round of bullets, as well as a lightning attack from Foxdachi.

"Luigi, hand me the sword. I'll take Fox. It's your turn to be a hero for once; take care of Samus, will ya?" said Sonic. Luigi gave a small nod before handing the Kamina katana to Sonic. The hedgehog yelled out a war cry and ran at Fox. Magatsu Izanagi managed to appear at the last second and blocked Sonic before he could cut Fox.

"Well, this just got a lot more fun." said Fox gleefully. While those two started fighting, Luigi was trying to figure out how to get to Samus. Then, he got an idea. As the turrets trained on him, Luigi ran up to the nearest wall. The plumber jumped up, stuck himself to the wall, and made a wall jump; the turrets shot harmlessly at the wall as Luigi sailed right over the bullets. Luigi then took out the container of water and threw it at Samus, making her armor wet.

"_...What were you trying to accomplish exactly?_" asked Samus.

"THIS!" shouted Luigi, taking out a sponge. He started to rub the sponge on Samus, scrubbing away the paint. Samus could only futilely yell at him and insult him, as she didn't want to aim the turrets at them, since some of the bullets might hit her.

"_-you're an orphan! Your parents never loved you, because the only thing you know how to do in life is to scrub away paint you... w_hat... what was I talking about?" Samus' robotic tone degenerated back to her normal tone of voice.

"Yeah! I-a did it!" cheered Luigi, jumping into the air. Then Samus pointed her cannon in his face. "...Wait, what-a is going on-a here?"

"Luigi, did you think that only my GLaDOS self wanted control of the castle?" said Samus coldly.

"...Oh."

"Nothing against you Luigi, but I really hate having the Ancient Minister in charge." the bounty hunter charged up her cannon. At the last second, Luigi ducked down as a large energy shot fired out of Samus' arm cannon.

"Alright then..." said Fox, stepping toward Sonic, who was down on the ground. "Be a good little hedgehog and di-" Before he finished that sentence, he got hit by the energy shot. Fox was blown into the wall and he slid off of it, unconscious.

"...That didn't work out at all." said Samus.

"Hey..." said Sonic, slowly getting up. "What's this about you still wanting to rule Smash Castle?"

"...Fine. I give up. I surrender." muttered Samus, respectfully sitting down on the floor, arms raised in surrender. She glanced over to the security monitors, watching the Dalek look-a-like move around. "You guys should make sure this room is secure. ROB's looking around for new victims."

"We don't-a need to." said Luigi, pointing at a monitor showing the outside of the castle. "The sun is-a up."

* * *

><p>"EXTERMI... NATE?" ROB slowed to a stop as he regained his original personality. He looked through a window, seeing the first rays of the sun breaking through.<p>

"Hey, ROB! We-a did it!" announced Luigi on the intercom.

"ROB, Samus just told us that they were keeping all of the normal Smashers locked up in the basement! We're going to go get them, alright?" said Sonic. ROB faced the nearest camera, giving it a visible nod. The robot started to disassemble his costume, glad that the entire ordeal was over...

An entire horde of Smasher trophies were found in the basement. Upon revival, it turns out that some of those Smashers were also wearing costumes (Meta Knight was dressed as a Black Mage, Yoshi was a dragon, etc), it's just that they had not been convinced to work for Samus and Fox. The trophies of all of the costumed Smashers were found throughout the castle and they were revived as well; they immediately apologized for their part in all of this. Even though the curse was gone, there was still one problem that remained...

No one had gone trick or treating. At first, there was a major panic, but then ROB revealed that he had a large stash of candy for the Smashers. The fighters celebrated, gorging on candy, and were glad that the curse was gone. ROB got a lot more respect from everyone, Luigi was also respected for his part in all of this, Sonic started to warm up to the other Smashers a little, Wolf was also praised as a hero, Captain Olimar never recovered his Pikmin and held a funeral for them, Samus was not allowed candy due to treason, and Fox turned back to his dumb old self. Everyone (except Samus and Captain Olimar) were all happy and things eventually turned to normal...

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Amazing, I thought I would never finish this, but miracles happen sometimes I guess. I hope you all loved the story and I hope you'll have a happy Halloween!<em>


End file.
